


Fantasy

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, DCU (Movies), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Occupation, the survivors take stock of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings/Characters: Alfred/Lucius, John Blake, Bruce/Jim  
> Continuity: _The Dark Knight Rises_  
>  Spoilers: For _The Dark Knight Rises_  
>  Oriiginal LJ Date Of Completion: August 21, 2012  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 3, 2012  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brother do, more’s the pity.  
> Word Count: 531  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Yes, this was one was sitting in my notebook for awhile. I finally got around to editing and typing it up. Hope you enjoy! :)

_Sun-warmed tomatoes,_  
Ripe on the vine,  
Full-bodied grapes  
As sweet wine. 

_These are the  
Stuff  
Of fantasies._

  


**Sir Richard Dunbarton**  
"Italian _Rendezvous_  
And Other Poems"  
1922 C.E.

Alfred wiped his tears with a silk handkerchief, turning away from the gravestones of his family. He walked with the gait of an old man, pausing by Lucius’ car.

“It’s all over,” he whispered.

Lucius’ brown eyes reflected Alfred’s pain. “I know.” He put his hand over Alfred’s as the butler rested it on the door.

& & & & & &

A few feet away, John Blake was explaining to Jim Gordon his reasons for quitting the force.

“I can’t say as I blame you,” Jim said. “Especially as I’m doing the same thing.”

“You, sir?”

“That’s right.” Jim suddenly looked as tired as Alfred felt. “I’m staying in my official capacity until the unveiling of the Batman’s statue next month, then I’m resigning.”

“But why, sir?”

Jim’s smile was rueful. “You said it yourself. My hands are pretty filthy.”

John blushed. “Sir, that was just in the shock of the moment. And as for the city, they don’t care. You’re a hero, leading the Resistance all those months and risking your life to attach the device to block the signal to trigger the bomb.”

“But _I_ care.” Jim’s eyes were sad. “Gotham took everything from me. I can’t stay.”

John knew just how much the man standing in front of him had lost. He reached out his hand and squeezed Jim’s shoulder.

& & & & & &

Alfred watched Jim say his goodbyes and head for his car, stopping for one last word.

“And what will you do, Alfred?” Jim asked, his voice a murmur.

“I suppose I’ll wait ‘til the Batman statue’s unveiling, then take my annual holiday.”

Jim lightly squeezed his arm, smiled sadly at Lucius, and walked to his car, pausing at the door. He took one last look at Wayne Manor, got into his car, and drove away.

& & & & & &

Italy was a fine place to holiday, in Alfred’s estimation. The weather was gorgeous with that Mediterranean glow that ripened the tomatoes on the vines and nurtured the grapes in the vineyards. The food and wine were exquisite, and Alfred enjoyed walking about to view the churches and poke around the old bookstores in the city, bicycle to the countryside to view the lushness of Nature, and while away the hours in his favorite café on the banks of the Arno.

He was seated at his usual table with a copy of the local paper and gave the order for a _gelato_ as he settled in, glancing up.

His heart nearly stopped as he saw Bruce sitting a few tables away and smiling at him, looking relaxed and happy. Sitting in the opposite chair and with his back to Alfred was Jim Gordon, his posture just as relaxed.

Bruce nodded his head slightly as he took Jim’s hand and squeezed it. Alfred nodded back with a smile of his own, his heart soaring. He blinked away tears of joy as a warm hand closed around his and he looked up to see Lucius smiling down at him. He squeezed Alfred’s hand as he took the opposite chair.

_Fantasies **do** come true._


End file.
